Referring now to FIG. 1, cable and satellite system operators charge monthly fees for delivering basic channels, premium channels and/or pay-per-view content. The cable and satellite system operators usually install a set top box 20 that has an input that is connected to cable 24 and an output that is connected to a television (TV) 28. The cable 24 may, in turn, be connected to a satellite antenna for satellite-based service or to a cable provider for cable-based service. The set top box 20 receives, de-encrypts, and/or decodes digital signals from the provider and generates analog and/or digital video signals for the TV 28. The set top box 20 may also support additional functionality such as electronic program guides (EPG), gaming and/or other services.
A smart video recording device 32 allows users to record and/or to time-shift programs. Typically the smart video recording device 32 includes a digital video recorder (DVR) that records digital content on a hard disk drive. The smart video recording device 32 may also predict and record content that the user would probably like based on the user's prior selections, a user-created profile and/or other criteria. When the smart video recording device 32 is used, it is typically connected between the set top box 20 and the TV 28. One problem that is associated with the video distribution system that is shown in FIG. 1 relates to the playback of the recorded programs in other locations or rooms at the home of the subscriber. It is difficult to watch recorded programs in another location without moving the smart video recording device 32 to the new location. Running connection wires to the new location is usually undesirable.
Cable and phone companies also provide high-speed connections to the Internet. A modem 40 is usually connected by cable or a phone line (both identified by reference number 42) to an Internet provider. The modem 40 is usually a cable or digital subscriber line (DSL or xDSL) modem. A host device 44 is directly connected to the modem 40 if a single point of access to the Internet is desired. If the user would like to access the Internet in other locations, the user may purchase a router and connect it to the modem 40. Then, the user may install and connect cable to other desired locations. When a home or business is being constructed, laying cable to these other locations is relatively easy. When the home or business is already constructed and not wired, it may be difficult and/or expensive to wire the home or business for wired networking (without having exposed wires).
Wireless networks, such as those compliant with IEEE §§802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, and 802.16 (which are hereby incorporated by reference) and future wireless network standards, are often used by homes and businesses to provide wireless access to the Internet. The wireless networks can be used to share the Internet connection with multiple host devices. In addition, wireless networks may be implemented in homes or businesses without the need to lay cable in each location where users may desire access.
Referring now to FIG. 2, the wireless network system includes the modem 40 and a router 50, which is connected to the modem 40. A wireless access point 54 is wired to the router 50, for example using CAT5 cable. In this example, laptop computers 56 and 58 have a wireless network interface that communicates wirelessly with the access point 54. The access point 54 communicates over wires with the router 50, modem 40 and the Internet. While the host device 44 is shown to include a wired connection to the router 50, the host device 44 may be wirelessly connected and/or the laptops 56 and/or 58 may be wired. Repeaters 60-1 and 60-2 (collectively repeaters 60) may be used to further extend the wireless network. In some situations, the repeaters 60 may be access points that are operated in a repeater mode. The repeaters 60 retransmit received messages without alteration. Alternately, a combined router/wireless access point (not shown) can be directly connected to the modem 40. In the network in FIG. 2, the router and access point are separate devices from the laptops and other computers in the network.
Referring now to FIG. 3, in other networks, the router, access point and/or other network functions are implemented in software (not shown) by a host computer 44′. Likewise the repeaters 60-1 and/or 60-2 may be integrated with the laptop computers 56 and 58 and/or other computers such as desktop computers.
By integrating the router, access points and/or other network functions with the host device, the number of devices that need to be purchased is reduced. Furthermore, the space that is normally occupied by these other devices can be used for other purposes. One disadvantage in using conventional software-based routers, access points and/or other network functions, however, relates to their unavailability when the host computer is off, in a hibernating mode and/or not operable (i.e., crashed). Therefore, if a particular user relies upon the software-based network function provided by the host computer, the network user must make sure that the particular host computer is turned on, remains active and is responsive.